head back to the digital world
by wolfenkouji
Summary: save the romance for later chapters... It's kouzumi and I'm on a MAAAAAAjor sugar low...


I've decided to write this pointless fic because it's 7:27 and all I did today is play my gamecube for an hour, listen to good charlotte and read the first shaolin sisters 3 Fn' times! I'm SO FN' BOARED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah this will be a kouzumi fic IN LATER CHAPTERS. I still don't own digimon.  
  
I'm in a mood of depression so here's a damn poem (which I did NOT get from kouichi's theme song. I'm serious! I wrote this a year ago, before I knew frontier existed)  
  
A part of me,  
Forever gone  
You left me there,  
Bleeding  
You severed my heart  
With a rusty dagger  
But I stood strong  
I proved that I could fly  
With broken wings,  
With broken wings.  
  
One of my famous ( I wish) depression poems.  
  
Kouji Minamoto sat there in class, sort of wondering. No one understood one. No one understood the pain he felt. Some people insisted they did, but they didn't. people couldn't except his lone wolf-ness. Not until today.  
" Class! We have a new student, Megami Hatomo. A girl with blonde hair tied back in an uncombed pony tail with untamed tuffs of hair that sort of made her look like Kouichi walked in. she wore a loose black T- shirt that had an evil looking kitten on it. She wore loose khaki shorts with a grey jacket around her waist. All the girls started mumbling about how stupid this girl looked not wearing the latest fashions. Megami scowled and took the most isolated seat. She hated being social. Kouji wondered about the girl. She was so. Different. She wasn't wearing anything "in". She finished her science work very quickly than she took out a notebook and started writing. On the cover it said Megami's fan fiction notebook. Fan fiction? Thought Kouji. He was really curious about her.  
  
At lunch.  
Megami was eating lunch alone when Izumi Orimoto came and talked to her.  
" Hi. ^-^ I'm Izumi" Her happiness sorta' annoyed Megami, but she replied.  
" I'm Megami, but you know that."  
" Mind if I sit with you, all those other girls are sluts."  
" Go ahead, spare your self." Well eventually Megami and Izumi became friends, and Megami met the other digi destined and became friends with all of them.  
  
One day. Megami was with the group and all and she kinda felt left out. She loved to here the digital world stories, but the six seemed to have a connection that she didn't. then suddenly they all got a message on their cell phones, except Megami. Ophanimon was telling them about a greater evil and they had to go to the digital world.  
" I'm coming too!" Megami exclaimed  
" What are you, dense?" Junpei commented  
" You could get hurt, it's not safe." Kouichi added with his sentence trailing off.  
" I don't give damn! I'm sick of this place! I'm sick of losing people!" Megami regretted saying that sentence. She never told them about her past. Everyone stared at her as she came up with a plan.  
" Fine. I'll stay home." Megami was a very good actress so they bought her performance. She quietly trailed them. Eventually they all got on a trailmon.  
" I feel bad leaving Megami." Izumi stated.  
" It was for her best though." Kouji added putting a hand on Izumi's shoulder and smiling softly.  
" You people really thought you could lose me?" Everyone one looked to see Megami standing there smirking.  
" What are you doing here? It's not safe!" Takuya angerliy said.  
" I still don't give a damn." They stopped in the digital world where they're cell phones turned back into D-tectors.  
(A/N all the digimon will be in English dub. Those names come to me faster)  
Then, in a near by pond A seadramon stuck his head out.  
" Human children, again in the digital world? Well it only means more fun for me."  
EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!  
  
AGUNIMON!  
  
LOBOMON!  
  
LOWEMON!  
  
KAZEMON!  
  
KUMAMON!  
  
BEETLEMON!  
  
Megami's POV  
  
They all started fighting when MY cell phone started to materialize into a white and yellow D-tector. A map appeared. They all were a bit too busy fighting to notice I was gone, so I left.  
  
Izumi's POV  
  
We were all fighting seadramon, but he was too fast to hit. Then I noticed Megami was gone. I was a bit worried but I couldn't let my guard down. Seadramon attacked us all when we were about to give up. How the hell did a seadramon get this tough? Well anyways, A golden armored Digimon apeared with, a golden tiara with a sun, long golden hair and huge golden armored wings. She came down and pointed her hand open to the sky.  
3rd person POV  
  
SUN STAFF! A golden staff materialized in her hand with wings on the bottom and a sun at the top. She attacked seadramon with the staff, but he was unaffected. SLIDE EVOLUTION!!!  
  
HARPYMON! (A/n is there already a harpymon? Oh well,)  
  
Now the digimon was a human postured (A/N not human like POSTURED) bird. She had golden feathers coving her body, even a golden feather skirt. She had arms with talons and large golden wings.  
  
FEATHER FLARE!  
  
Flaring feathers came from the bird and knocked the fractalcode out of him so on and so forth, the bird de-digivolved back to Megami.  
  
" See? I can handle the digital world! I have the spirits of the sun"  
  
Well I'm ending there. I don't know of anyone will care, but if you review you must vote.  
  
Who should Megami eventually be paired up with?  
  
A: Takuya B: Kouichi C: No one 


End file.
